


I've Got a Thing

by Luniana



Series: Imagine ClintCoulson Prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couples Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, ICC Halloween Week, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/pseuds/Luniana
Summary: Anonymous: For the Halloween prompt request: How about if Clint makes arrangements for the kids at local Orphanages and Group homes to come to the tower for Halloween. He gets Tony to help; for permission, and for making arrangements for floors/employees to be open/available to hand out candy. Maybe he doesn't tell Phil about it at first, because maybe he is a little embarrassed he might find it silly? But Phil finds out, and reassures him, and wants to help! And they all have a good time handing out candy!





	I've Got a Thing

Phil felt the tell-tale vibration of Clint’s alarm and awakened. He heard Clint give a bit of a groan as he turned off the alarm and sat up, putting his legs over the side of the bed. Phil glanced at the clock on his bedside table and raised an eyebrow. Glancing back at Clint, he waited until the other man put his hearing aids in. “You’re up early.”

“Mornings, no.” Clint agreed groggily. “But I’ve got a thing.” Clint slid across the bed to give Phil a peck on the cheek before pulling away. “I’ll see you at lunch,” he said before heading off to the bathroom for a shower.

Phil frowned at the closed bathroom door. They’d only been officially dating for less than six months, but it seemed that Phil was learning new things about Clint every day. Sleepy, groggy home-time Clint was usually an enjoyable new experience, but the inability to articulate exactly what the ‘thing’ he had was irksome to a man used to knowing that almost everyone else at all times.  

At the same time, Clint was entitled to his secret ‘things’ and judging by the morning kiss, the ‘thing’ wasn’t anything he’d need to be worried about. But still…he wanted to know.

*

How Clint had managed to sneak two trays of food out of the cafeteria, Phil wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. Though knowing Clint, it was probably two parts sneaking, one part charm. They sat on either side of Phil’s desk, sharing a quiet meal with the door closed when Clint’s phone began to ring. Clint checked the screen before signing “call, one second” with one hand while answering with the other.

“Ms. Potts! How are you today? … Pepper, of course, sorry.” Clint flashed Phil a chagrined smile. “What can I help you with Pepper?” Clint listened to the woman for a moment, his face growing thoughtful. “No, I’d rather not. I think it’d be too overwhelming. That’s why I booked that huge boardroom. I think it would be better…” Pepper seemed to have cut him off, but soon he looked pleased. “Well, sure, if it isn’t too much trouble. That’d be great.” He nodded. “Sure, let me know what you need from me.” Clint made his goodbyes and hung up, smiling at Phil while he put his phone away.

“Was that for your ‘thing’?” Phil asked, hoping to draw the other man out.

“Yeah.” Clint grinned, obvious. “One less thing for me to worry about.”

Phil nodded and allowed Clint to change the subject, wondering if he might be able to take Pepper for lunch and find out what ‘thing’ they now seemed to be working together on. Shortly after, he gave himself a mental shake. Whatever it was, Pepper was helping, yet another sign that Phil needn’t worry. Clint would tell him in his own good time.

*

Phil exited the elevator doors into the common area of Stark Tower with a folder of paper under one arm. With Tony recently injured on an Avenger’s call-out, they were doing meetings and briefings at the Tower rather than at headquarters. Secretly, Phil didn’t mind, though he made an outward show of frowning at Tony for the special treatment. JARVIS made briefings and presentations easier to deliver and Tony really did have the best coffee and snack selection.

Stepping into the dining room area, he found Clint and Tony talking.

“No man, low key!” Clint sounded amused but exasperated.

“Alright, alright, low key.” Tony held his hands up in surrender. “Can Rhodey come?”

“Of course he can come.” Clint grinned and lightly clapped the other man on his uninjured shoulder. “Everyone’s welcome, you know that.”

Tony spotted Phil first, giving him a thin grin and an ‘agent’ in acknowledgement before touching Clint’s shoulder once and moving to take his place at the table.

“Trying to take over your ‘thing’?” Phil guessed as Clint welcomed him with a smile.

“Pretty much, but you know him, he only wants everything to be the best it can be.” Clint wrapped an arm around Phil’s waist and gave him a quick squeeze before going to take his own spot and giving Phil the floor.

Phil started his meeting promptly but couldn’t help being a bit unhappy. ‘Everyone’s invited’, apparently, except him.

*

Clint was next to him as they walked towards the parking lot at the end of a long day. They were chatting about the potential options for dinner when Clint spotted Natasha ahead of them. Clint gestured for Phil to wait for him and then hurried to catch up to Natasha.

“Tash!” he called jovially.

“Absolutely not,” was her calm reply, not even looking up as Clint met her pace.  

“Aw, come on! It’ll be amazing!”

“No, Clint. Not happening.”

“Please!” It was obvious from his tone that he really wasn’t expecting her to do whatever it was he was asking, he was more being annoying on principle.

“No, I’ve already picked mine out.” She looked at him this time, the tiniest smile on her lips.

“Aww, fine.” Clint replied, his smile widening. “I look forward to seeing it!”

Clint returned to Phil’s side and flashed him a brief smile. “So, what about Thai for tonight then?”

Phil smiled, trying to keep the sadness out of his expression. “Sounds great,” he replied quietly.

*

Clint let himself into Phil’s apartment, whistling as he went. Under his arm, he had tucked a bottle of red wine. He paused in the entryway, however, as he noticed Phil sitting on the couch staring at the television which was currently off.

“Phil? You okay?” Clint asked, stepping carefully into the room and setting the bottle of wine down on the closest end table. Phil gave an approximation of a smile, which only served to further freak Clint out. “What’s wrong?”

Phil opened his mouth, closed it again, and then seemed to decide to just dive into it. “Clint, I don’t want you to think that I’m prying. I know you have things and secrets that I have no right to, and I try very hard to make sure I’m respectful of your needs and privacy.” He met Clint’s worried gaze. “What is the ‘thing’ that you’re doing with Tony and Pepper, and Natasha…?” Phil paused, watching as Clint grabbed his heart and seemed to deflate in apparent relief, judging by the goofy smile on his face.

“You scared the shit out of me Phil!” he finally exclaimed. “You forgot about my Halloween party? The one for my special needs class?”

Phil blinked. “Oh hell. I did. I completely forgot. You do that every year, it is why you were always late to the Shield Halloween party when you were in town.”

“Exactly.” Clint stepped up to Phil and slowly straddled his hips, a big smile on his face. He continued to smile as he examined his boyfriend’s face, cupping Phil’s chin in both hands.  “You were worried,” he finally said softly, rubbing his thumb across Phil’s cheek. Then his grin widened and his tone grew teasing.  “You didn’t know what I was up to, and everyone else was invited.”

Phil blushed. “It all just seemed so hush-hush! You kept calling it your ‘thing’ and I didn’t know what it was…” he looked up at Clint. “And I didn’t know if I was invited.”

“You are so invited.” Clint purred, using Phil’s tie to pull him into a long kiss. “In fact,” Clint teasingly began peppering Phil’s face with kisses. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in doing a couple’s costume with me?”

Phil raised one eyebrow without opening his eyes. “Oh?”

Clint’s was grinning, Phil could feel it on the skin of his throat as his boyfriend moved his kisses lower, sending sweet shivers through his body. “I have one all picked out!”

*

“Bye kids!” Rhodey, in his full War Machine armor, waved before shutting the door to the office he’d been lent for the ‘trick or treating’ that evening. 

“Let’s go to the next one!” Clint shouted and signed excitedly. Clint was dressed in jeans, a button down shirt with a jean jacket and a puffy red vest overtop. He’d dyed his hair chestnut brown and left it loose and flyaway. Around him were about six children between the ages of five and ten, wearing elaborate Halloween costumes. The kids giggled madly and dashed off down the hall to the next door office door. “Latoya, it’s your turn.” Clint gestured to a little girl in a wheelchair dressed like a roman charioteer. The girl rolled up to the door and knocked three times.

The door swung open so quickly, most of the kids actually jumped a little bit in surprise. Phil stood in the doorway with an enormous white wig spiked upwards, brown tweed pants, and a Hawaiian shirt covered by a white lab coat. “Great Scott!” he exclaimed, signing the expression with careful hands. “It’s Future Boy and all his friends!”

“Trick or treat!” the children shouted and signed, opening up pillow cases and showing off pumpkin-shaped baskets which Phil immediately started dolling full-sized chocolate bars into. After everyone had received their treat and been encouraged to thank Doc for their prize, they turned to Clint.

“One door left!” Clint told them, pointing down at the door at the end of the hall. “Should we get on the road?”

“Road?” Phil announced dramatically, putting a pair of gold aviators on. “Where we’re going we don’t need roads!” He gestured for the kids to follow him down the hall. Once he was sure he had everyone’s attention, he opened the door with a flourish.

Inside the room was a Halloween wonderland. There were lights, streamers, and decorations scattered all over the former board room. The rest of the class of kids was already inside helping themselves to the enormous snack table, taking selfies with various Avengers or bobbing for apples with Natasha dressed as a red-headed Morticia Addams. A DJ in the corner was playing Monster Mash while the last group of kids streamed inside.

Phil moved to stand next to Clint, beaming as he watched the excited children move around the room. “How did we do, Future Boy?”

“Pretty good Doc, pretty good.” Clint grinned and darted in to give Phil a quick peck on the cheek.


End file.
